The day after it all ended
by Kevin Massaki
Summary: Takun wakes up after the day Haruko left him, he wakes up and relizes that everyone is gone. But wait what ever happened to Ninamori?PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Episode 7Day after it all ended

**FLCL **

The characters and setting that are in this story are not of my own they belong in copyright to the makers of Fooly Cooly.

I sat on the bed wondering about last night. Just staring up at the bed that she use to stay in. There's no more mess about the room, no more guitar strings strewn about the room. No more half empty industrial size noodle bowl on the floor. Nothing at all is as it was. Everything is gone. Including Haruko.

I just sat there trying to understand what happened and what to do now that she is gone. I wonder how long she'll be out. I wonder if she even wants to return. Honestly I don't really believe anything will happen like it did again. . . Ever.

Well I mean what is me sitting here at three in the morning going to do. Nothing. I mine as well just walk around. Go see Mammichi. Wait she's left to. . . Maybe I should just leave. Wait who will keep my dad in order. Good point. I wont leave I guess. Plus I think that girl at school likes me. Weird isn't it. Although I don't believe I will like anyone for a while. Haruko still takes that spot of me forever.

I got my usual clothes on and just walked out the door. No note, goodbye, nothing, just like Haruko.

I went down to the railroad tracks and got the bitter kind of drink. Man I hate that kind. So anyways I pretty much just stayed there not really doing anything. Then I remembered that the bench I was sitting on was the bench that Haruko and I slept on that one last night. I hate tears. They always make your view all blurry like.

As you can guess I left that area fast. I'll come back, maybe when I get over ......forget it I probly won't come back. Like Haruko. I wonder what she's doing. We'll I hope she finds Ato...Wait if she finds him then she won't ever comeback. Haruko, not to be egotistical and self-centered but, please don't ever find Atomosk.

The next area I went was the bridge; of course besides the school this is the last place I know of. Mammichi's cigarette buds are all over the place. I could tell on what day she smoked them. The buds with lipstick on were the days she....well...you know. And some of the buds weren't fully smoked so they had writing on them. I never understood why she wrote on her cigarettes. There were some that were still in a pack. The Brand was a popular one 777 was the name on it. What weird name. Like some one that was too lazy to make up a good name so they use one number three times. Like 666 but the closes thing to it. It doesn't match the brown buds on the ground so it must be expensive. She was homeless so it makes sense that she always bought the cheap kind.

"Why does she always to this, like its fun or something, does it taste good, ehh mines as well."

I took the pack and put it in my bag after grabbing one. I didn't have a lighter but that didn't matter that much.

"Lets see start in the center, one, two, three, to the left, and 4 down, and pull."

Just as predictable as I thought. Her extra lighter. It was one of those cheap ones. Blue as usual. What's up with her and blue. Doesn't really matter. I took a puff.

"Ehh tastes bad, like old pepper flakes. Well what ever. I decided to inhale and finish the cigarette. One or two wont hurt."

It never seemed to hurt Mammichi, man, me smoking at this age. What's up? I wonder if she woul.... forget it, she's not here ill do what I want. I looked at the cig that was next to me. 'Sometimes never' man Mammichi why do you write such weird stuff?

"Whatever."

The next thing I new three cigs were gone and it was raining. I looked at the clock it was nearing nighttime. "Ehh dads probably out drunk ill just sleep here tonight." Thank fully Mammichi left her stuff.

I set up the bag and put out the last of the cig, "Damn, it sure is cold alone."

END 


	2. Episode 8Coffesions of a teenage boy

FLCL 

The characters and setting that are in this story are not of my own they belong in copyright to the makers of Fooly Cooly.

I woke up by the sound of the train passing over his head. I opened just opened my eyes slightly as the wincing noise of the train came overhead. This is one of those mornings that you wish you didn't have to get up. The cold weather and damp ground didn't seem to be helping it either.

"Damn I forgot that I was sleeping here, stupid train. Coughing my lungs hurt, I guess they did hurt Mammici."

It's the day that seems to just go on forever. The day that you reflect what happened the day after yesterday. The day like Yesterday was those days you come to grips with what has happened. In my case, I had to cope the fact that she's gone, and Mammichi's gone. They're all gone. I walked to the train tracks looking up he saw the old iron shaped factory. So much had to do with that building everything started with it and everything en.... Forget it.

"Damm it im really getting hungry, no more of that crap that I use to get handed to me when she didn't like hers." I always told her not to get the big kind they always suck. She never did listen.

I wondered if she listened when I told her that I loved her. Ya right... Haruko listening to me. God I hate tears.

I wonder how school is. I should start heading over there. Maybe my friends are there. Probably guna ask me a bunch of dumb ass questions. What ever. That girl there maybe I can talk to her. She did give me that water gun.

I went back home and as usual my dad wasn't home. Probably at some dumb ass strip club, he always was a perverted little fuck. Well I grabbed a bite to eat and left to go to school. Damm its 12:00, what ever.

I got to school and as soon as I stepped in a girl walked by me with pink hair and a baseball uniform. She had this quirky little walk to her. I ran over to her in disbelief almost in tears. I grabbed her bat and she turned around.

"Hey what's the big fringing deal twerp? I thought I told you... wait who the hell are you. Aw your some little fruit go away. Perv."

I was embarrassed and pissed off. I stupidly didn't look at her name on her back of her jersey. Higoro. Im so blind. But as they say... eh forget about it, it's a stupid cliché any ways. I got out side, lunch time. I looked around and found my friends around their usual table. I walked over and I only saw the guys sitting I wonder where Ninamori is. I looked around and spotted her sitting strangely by her self then again she is the class president and isn't too popular. People for some reason don't like responsible people. Dumb ass thinking.

She was wearing my favorite dress or gets up whatever the hell people call it now. You know the white coat, the scarf, and her "USSR" red shirt. It never really matched but I like it non-the less. And another thing was up with people wearing the same thing everyday, do they own only one thing of clothes or a ton of the same thing. What ever. I don't even know why _I_ do it. I looked at her and she seemed really down. Like she lost some one really important to her.

I walked over to her, she was just sitting there with a orange Popsicle, she always has those things with her, what's up with that. Anyhow she was really out of it she looked like she really was depressed as hell. I went up to her and hesitated, I mean what the hell was I guna say, hi wasup, ya about that night. Ya right. What an awesome way to start a conversation with a already disturbed looking girl.

"Hey Ninamori, you don't look so good what's up."

She looked up at me in a depressed look that suddenly changed to disbelief. The kind of look like you've seen a ghost but way to happy to be that kind of horror face. It was kind of scary to see. But soon her face became a very sad face and her lips started to shake and eyes get all weird.

Not even saying a thing she just turned and buried her face into my jacket and started balling her eyes out. That feeling was so familiar it was scary, not that some one did it to me before but I did it to some one. I got a surge of feelings, warmth, cold, adrenaline, shock; I was quite sure what to think at that time so I just put my arm on her back.

"I'm here, I'm not going to leave you Ninamori just stop crying. I want to explain everything you. I want to tell you everything that has happened in this past couple days."

End 


	3. Chapter 8 Feelings Remade

Ya so I should probably fill you in on the background of Ninamori, Ninamori is the type of girl that acts perfect and lives to be the best. Its sad in way, it really is. Her mom and dad still caring about everything, still the class president. She still puts up this enigma of stone cold determination. It's like she puts up a defense of trying to be someone important to cover up the fact that she isn't as strong as she looks.

She has a caring side to her that is quite honestly attractive to an extent. But she's so damn silent all the time. I really want to show her what a real, well I'm not to sure my life is normal or real in the slightest, but you get the idea. She needs to have a break and realize that she has so much more outside of her, delivery service and her mask of perfection to live. So that's pretty much Ninamori in my under-standment or description of her. Anyways she's really a nice girl.

So as she is still balling her eyes out in my chest. My mind is trying to figure out why she is doing this to me. Is it because she is afraid of what happened to me. Of what she never got the chance to here why, to have the chance to understand what actual happened to me.

When she started to soften up and not cry as much, either that or my shirt was no longer a soft cushion as much as a wet towel, she looked up at me an just store at me as if to make sure it was really me. Her eyes, they were so familiar, as if I could just look into them and automatically know exactly what she was thinking off.

"I never though I was going to see you again. Were did you go all of this time Naota. You just left everyone here. I thought that you were _gone_."

Gone...a little familiar I would tend to believe. This seems all to familiar for me to be comfortable with. I just looked at her and saw the same horrible sense of abandonment that I felt my self when she left me that day. I had no other instinct but to just hug her. The next thing I new her shoulder was wet. I have no clue why im crying to a girl that I haven't been really close to ever since _she_ came into our lives. So much she changed. I sat down and just stared into her eyes. Memories of past times poured in like a tsunami of black water. Rainy night…flash of light…sound of tires screeching…bump on the head…robots…guitars…spicy bread…city bench…love…deceit. I closed my eyes to try to close them out.

"I'm so sorry that left you I didn't know why I left I was just scared. That should have been no reasons to leave you without an explanation or warning im so sorry. I know how you feel. I just needed time…time to forget about things…time too just…."

Lips?..why is this memory coming back. Why are my legs going week…I though I buried this memory when she left. As I opened my eyes. She was there. Staring back at me blushing with big puffy red eyes. Kind of a face that was embarrassed that she did something despite that she really wanted to do it. She smiled… … … We both sat there my mind sprinting on a ball bearing of thoughts not going anywhere. Life just sat still. As if by instinct I found my hands around her. I leaned back to see her face and saw her eyes closed and her head resting on my chest. Her whole body seemed at ease, no more tears, no more shaking, she was warm.

"Thank you." That is the only thing for some reason I could think of at that time. Nothing else seemed justified to her actions. I knew she liked me for a while now but I had _her _in my life taking the light off of Ninamori. I've known her for so long and not once did I ever take her feelings into consideration. "Let's go" I said to her. School is just so weird when you just want to be alone. She looked up at me with a awkward face that I haven't seen before but seems very familiar to me. The face of trust and loyalty to which one can do and go anywhere and that person will follow you their. Times like these you wish your mind was a camera that never forgets.

We walked in silence into the school, down the halls. We pasted people that we knew and people that just seem to be there to take up space. Nothing really fazed me then. I just walked out of the main door with Ninamori with me. Once we got out of the school gates. I stopped and looked at her "Where to?" She looked at me with a surprised and baffled look. "Why are you asking the questions, doesn't seem like you to let others lead you."

All I could say at that time was the honest truth. Something that has taken me all this time for me to finally understands. "It's my turn to listen to you now Ninamori, you listened to me for to long." And with that she grew a smile that I will never forget. Her eyes finally opened to me and I was able to make her truly happy. And with that we walked down the road with no place to go.

We wondered around the town, just talking with no real topic. Pretty much what ever came to mind we talked about. She went over to the soda machine next to the railroad crossing. She ordered grape soda; she smiled at me with one of those weird smiles that you can't really put your finger on. I went to order the bitter kind and hesitated, then my hand wandered down the list and I ordered a regular drink. I thought to my self that I won't care for the past. Walking around town felt weird, not awkward at all, just weird. Like when you spend the day with a person that you've known for a long time but haven't seen in years. Except with Ninamori, the time that was lost between us, felt like it was only a couple of seconds. We went back to talking with each other like it was no big deal, just like we did before Haruka was here.

The sun was setting and she was still bringing up every little thing about absolutely nothing. I could not have cared less. "Hey Ninamori you wana grab something to eat, I mean we don't have to or…"

"thank god you finally asked Takun, I was getting really hungry, just though that you wanted to keep on talking." She stopped and looked at me, weird face again. "You looked so happy to be talking, I didn't want that to change." Bam. . . she really knows how to keep me talking and them loose all sense of words in a second.

I brought her to my place, neither of us have a job. Well she did but that thing broke the only delivery truck she had. And well im just a lazy kid. My dad wasn't home. Stupid perv is probably at some Ladies Inn. Man I remember that one time with Mami…forget it. I went down to the kitchen; there was bread all over. Dad must have recently left, the stove is still warm and you can smell the burnt bread. "Could he get any more dirty? Shit. Sorry about all of this mess Nina, my dad is a wreck without her around." _That was bad to say._ "Who's _her_, o are you talking about that pink haired crazy girl that was.. Takun are you ok" I was just standing there with the refrigerator wide open with my head down not moving. "What do you want to eat…"

"Im sorry Takun, I didn't know. Um… I guess ill have a thing of Ramen if you got any. "What size… we got small, medium…" "I'll have a small if that ok. They taste better than the large ones." Good choice.


End file.
